bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Beauchamp
:This article is about Freya Beauchamp, the character from Melissa de la Cruz's novels. You were maybe looking for the character from the TV series; see Freya Beauchamp (TV). ---- Freya Beauchamp, or Freya of the Vanir, is one of the main characters of Melissa de la Cruz' Beauchamp Family series. The youngest daughter of Joanna Beauchamp, Freya is also the wildest and the most unpredictable member of the family. At the beginning of the book series, Freya is preparing for her upcoming wedding with Bran Gardiner, a rich business man who fell in love with her the moment they met. But her life is not as easy as it seems, because Freya also has to deal with her unstoppable attraction for Bran's brother, Killian Gardiner. Physical appearance Freya is described as petite young woman with cat-like emerald green eyes and long, curly, strawberry blond hair, and a tiny waist with a flat stomach and toned legs. She is no stick figure, though, as if she always got everything she ever wanted and then some. As the Goddess of Love and Sensuality, it is said that sexuality oozes from her every pore - from her fiery hair to her perfectly round, supple breasts that are not oversized and for which many men have already fallen. Freya never wears underwear or bras, which has caused some interesting situations to occur, especially considering her notoriously skimpy wardrobe. She is also found of wearing simple jeans and T-shirts with sneakers. Because of her divine nature, Freya's age at maturity is always fluctuating between sixteen and twenty-three years old, the time period associated with the first blush of Love. But though she is immortal, she is not immune to the effects of over indulgence in food and drink, and she and her sister Ingrid frequently complain about the abundance of sweets when their mother, Joanna, goes through one of her baking phases. Biography The Old Days Salem Witch Trials Living on her own Reunion with her family Darkness in North Hampton Trapped in Salem Settling again Personality Powers and abilities Basic abilities As one the Vanirs from Norse myths, Freya is able to perfom many magical feats, and casting spells, flying, levitating, or taking the form of her familiar (Siegfried, a black cat) are among her numerous abilities. She is also able to use the Glom, a parallel dimension that only supernatural beings can access. Genius with potions In addition to these standard abilities, Freya is endowed with powers related to her position as the Goddess of Love. She specializes in making love potions which can increase desirability, less inhibitions or bring estranged married couples back together so that they actually work through their problems rather than running away from them. She also makes other kinds of potions, which she serves up at the North Inn, such as the Smarty-Pants potion. While she was working in a bar in New York, Freya used her powers to break the bond created by the Sacred Kiss between a human, Oliver Hazard-Perry, and a Blue Blood, Schuyler Van Alen, though this sort of bond is said to be unbreakable. Her sexual administrations were able to heal his heart and remove the blood tie created by the Blue Blood's kiss.Blue Bloods series, Bloody Valentine. Freya, while not a keeper of the hearth, is a wonderful cook, with everything she makes tasting somehow amazing. She prefers cooking savories over sweets, and her magic works to bring out the best in whatever she touches. Empathy Another aspect of Freya's magic is her ability to both absorb other people's emotions and to affect her surroundings based on her own emotions as well. She can read the extremes of emotion, which encompasses not only things related to love, lust, and desire, but also anger, hatred, and murderous impulse. She can even receive images from people: for example, the upcoming first sexual encounter between two people hitting it off in the bar, or one man's sick secret fetish for seeing women crush small animals under their stiletto heels. She has helped the police on North Hampton solve crimes with her abilities on several occasions, by tipping them off with the information she reads from people's emotions. As for her emotions influencing the atmosphere around her, when Freya is nervous or upset, suddenly her normally delicious drinks taste flat and bland, her tuna sandwiches like sand, or a bouquet of flowers might burst into flames. Her agitation might also influence animals, such as dogs. Conversely, when she's happy and in love, everything tastes better, the music mysteriously amps up the excitement in the air, and a veritable bacchanalia ensues. Seduction One result of Freya's powers as the Goddess of Love is that anyone she has sex with is forever subservient to her and cannot refuse her commands. In the novels, Freya does not seem to abuse this power. Rather, she uses it only once, to order Loki to surrender his father's ring and walk back through the portal to heal the seam and restore the Earth. Relationships Relatives *'With Joanna': Freya seems to have an all-right relationship with her mother. ---- *'With Ingrid': As described in the early beginnings of the series, Freya and her sister are very close, mixing sisterly bond with friendship. Having spent most of their lives together, and especially since the disappearance of their brother Fryr, the bond between the two keeps strenghtening, and both of them display much affection for the other. But sometimes, their bond can be severed by their difference; being complete opposites. ---- *'With Freddie': Freddie is Freya's twin brother, and they have a very close relationship, being able to sense each others presence and emotions or whenever one is in danger. ---- *'With Norman': Freya used to harbor deep hatred for her father, however in Witches of East End (Book) it was revealed her mother (Joanna) made ---- *'With Helda': Freya likes her aunt Helda, though she doesn't see her that often. It was revealed that when she was in the early days of her existence, Freya liked to tease the Goddess of Death and sometimes caused troubles in her otherworldly affairs. ---- *'With Jean-Baptiste Mésomier': Freya has kept contact with her godfather even after the Restriction set them apart. He is the one she turned to when she needed help to clear Killian from the accusations he was suffering from. Romances *'With Killian': He has dreams about and so does she about. she is tempted by his good looks and can explain the attraction between one another. ---- *'With Bran': Others *'With Sal': her boss and friend. Miscellaneous Quotes ---- Appearances Television series In the television series adapted from Melissa de la Cruz's novels, Witches of East End, Freya Beauchamp is played by American actress Jenna Dewan-Tatum. It was announced that the actress had landed the role on September 14, 2012. However, she got pregnant right after the Pilot was shot and it postponed the shooting of the first season, which only premiered on October 6, 2013. S1E1-Freya02.jpg S1E1-Freya03.jpg S1E3-Freya04.jpg S1E3-Freya01.jpg Notes *Freya is the only known Goddess to keep her true name as her official name in the mortal world. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Gods Category:Beauchamp Family Category:New York residents Category:North Hampton residents